Ghostbusters: Ectomobile
Ghostbusters: Ectomobile (also known as Ghostbusters: Ecto-1: Owner's Workshop Manual) is a 128 page hardcover book about versions of Ecto-1 and other equipment written by Troy Benjamin and Marc Sumerak, illustrated by Ian Moore and released by Insight Editions on October 24, 2017. Features Go under the hood of the Ghostbusters' iconic car and discover the secrets of the team's ghoul-trapping gadgets with this comprehensive users manual for Ecto-1 and the equipment it carries. Discover the secrets of the Ghostbusters' iconic specter-smashing automobile, Ecto-1, with this comprehensive owner's workshop manual. Along with a detailed breakdown of Ecto-1's capabilities and exclusive cutaway images that show the car's souped-up engine and onboard ghost-tracking equipment, the book will also focus on the Ghostbusters' portable tools of the trade, including proton packs, ghost traps, and PKE meters. The book will also look at various models of Ecto-1, including the Ecto-1A from Ghostbusters II and the version of Ecto-1 seen in 2016's Ghostbusters: Answer the Call. Featuring commentary from familiar characters, including Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, and Jillian Holtzmann, Ghostbusters: Ecto-1: Owner’s Workshop Manual is the ultimate guide to the Ghostbusters' legendary vehicles and the ghost-catching equipment the cars haul from one job to the next. Simon and Schuster page retrieved 3/14/17 Development On September 12, 2017, a 7 page preview was posted. Dread Central "Get a Sneak Peek of the Ghostbusters: Ectomobile Owner’s Workshop Manual" 9/12/17 On October 3, 2017, Ghost Corps released a list of Ghostbusters-related booths and events at New York Comic Con. Insight Editions will be at booth #1946 and the first 40 visitors to preorder the manual there will receive a free 12x18" Ectomobile schematic poster signed by Ivan Reitman. Ghost Corps Facebook 10/3/17 On October 16, 2017, episode 340 of the Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip included an interview with Troy Benjamin about the book. He talked to Eric Reich at Ghost Corps about doing a visual dictionary then some time later, Sony reached out to him and informed him of Insight Editions' Haynes Manual project and asked if he was interested. Benjamin signed on and started brainstorming. He suggested titles like "Franchisee's Operations Guide" and "Franchisee Licensing Guide" but Insight thought it was too 'inside baseball'. The Ecto-1 from the first movie was always the center point of the book but it was determined it wouldn't be enough content. Benjamin suggested the book acting like an operation manual given to franchise by corporate headquarters. He wrote some content about the Firehouse but it was deemed too much of a stretch and not included. Benjamin also revealed he and Reich went to where a Ecto-1a production car was stored and took archival photos and measurements then sent the information to Ian Moores for illustration. He revealed a lot of pages were cut because the techno-babble became too dry. He tried a draft through Peter's POV but went 20-30 pages then scrapped because of the tone. The idea then came to put it in Ray's POV inspired by the scene in the first movie when Ray was enthusiastic about the fire pole but the humor wasn't there. Marc Sumerak was brought in as a co-author to do an editorial pass. Things on the cutting room floor was paperwork from Louis Tully like a contract and liability waiver and blank pages for notes in the back like for cost of parts. Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip "#340 - Troy Benjamin/Author Ectomobile Owner's Workshop Manual - October 16, 2017" 40:25-1:22:12 10/16/17 Promotional Press Release Pop the Hood with INSIGHT EDITIONS' GHOSTBUSTERS™: ECTOMOBILE OWNER'S WORKSHOP MANUAL Three decades after the release of the original Ghostbusters film, fans can finally discover the secrets of the team's iconic specter-smashing automobile, Ecto-1, in Ghostbusters™: Ectomobile: Owner's Workshop Manual. Along with a detailed breakdown of Ecto-1's capabilities and exclusive cutaway images that showcase the car's souped-up engine and onboard spook-seeking equipment, this comprehensive owner's workshop manual focuses on the Ghostbusters' portable tools of the trade, including proton packs, ghost traps, and PKE meters. The book also looks at various models of Ecto-1, including the Ecto-1A from Ghostbusters II and the version of Ecto-1 seen in 2016's Ghostbusters: Answer the Call. With commentary from fan-favorite characters like Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, and Jillian Holtzmann, Ghostbusters™: Ectomobile: Owner's Workshop Manual is the ultimate guide to the Ghostbusters' legendary vehicles and the ghoul-grabbing equipment the cars haul from one job to the next. About the Contributors Troy Benjamin is a Los Angeles–based author who has written exhaustive fan guides, including the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Declassified book series, and was a cowriter of the official Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He's also written and produced several Ghostbusters-based projects over the years, including fansites, podcasts, and more. Marc Sumerak is an Eisner and Harvey Award—nominated writer and editor whose work has been seen in countless publications from Marvel Comics, Insight Editions, and many more. His recent work for Insight includes Hidden Universe Travel Guides: The Complete Marvel Cosmos, and Guardians of the Galaxy: Creating Marvel's Spacefaring Super Heroes. Based in Cleveland, Marc writes comics, books, and video games, while also teaching about making comics for Comics Experience. Find out more at www.sumerak.com. About Sony Pictures Entertainment Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) is a subsidiary of Sony Entertainment Inc., a subsidiary of Tokyo-based Sony Corporation. SPE's global operations encompass motion-picture production, acquisition, and distribution; television production, acquisition, and distribution; television networks; digital content creation and distribution; operation of studio facilities; and development of new entertainment products, services, and technologies. For additional information, go to http://www.sonypictures.com. About Ghost Corps Ghost Corps, Inc., a subsidiary of Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., is focused on expanding the Ghostbusters brand with live-action feature films, animated motion pictures, television, merchandise, and other new entertainment products. Ghost Corps is headquartered on the Sony Pictures Studios lot in Culver City, California. About Insight Editions Celebrated for its unwavering dedication to quality, Insight Editions is a publisher of innovative books and collectibles that push the boundaries of creativity, design, and production. Through its acclaimed film, television, and gaming program, Insight strives to produce unique books and products that provide new ways to engage with fan-favorite characters and stories. Under this program, Insight has published books covering the worlds of Star Wars, Game of Thrones, The Walking Dead, Destiny, Assassin's Creed, Halo, Diablo, World of Warcraft, and the Harry Potter films, among many others. Insight's award-winning art, photography, and sports titles celebrate the artistry and history of a wide-range of subjects that include the Rolling Stones, John Lennon, Kurt Cobain, Johnny Cash, the San Francisco Giants, and the Dallas Cowboys. Other divisions include a line of deluxe stationery products, as well as a children's imprint, Insight Kids. For more information, visit www.insighteditions.com. Ghostbusters: Ectomobile: Owner's Workshop Manual Insight Editions | October 2017 | 8.26 x 10.62 | 144 pages Adult / Film / Television Hardcover | W | $29.99 ISBN: 978-1-60887-512-2 References Also See *Other Ghostbusters Related print *Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History External Links *Simon and Schuster product page Gallery Overall Ectomobile Book Cover2.jpg|Back Cover (UK Version) Ectomobile Book Table Of Contents.jpg|Pages 4-5 - Table of Contents Ectomobile Book Official Scan Pages008-009.jpg|Pages 8-9 (official PR image) Ectomobile Book Official Scan Pages010-011.jpg|Pages 10-11 (official PR image) Ectomobile Book Official Scan Pages020-021.jpg|Pages 20-21 (official PR image) Ectomobile Book Official Scan Pages038-039.jpg|Pages 38-39 (official PR image) Ectomobile Book Official Scan Pages060-061.jpg|Pages 60-61 (official PR image) Ectomobile Book Official Scan Pages088-089.jpg|Pages 88-89 (official PR image) Ectomobile Book Official Scan Pages100-101.jpg|Pages 100-101 (official PR image) EctomobileBookPage144.jpg|Page 144 - Credits Page Development GhostbustersEctomobileWorkingCover.jpg|Preliminary Cover Promotional Ectomobile_Book_Promo_Poster.png|Promotional Poster Ectomobile_Book_Promo_Poster_Signed.jpg|Promotional Poster Signed (credit: Zack Ryder) Category:Insight Editions Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise